Just who is Christopher Halliwell?
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: Set in season 6 A young man appears on the doorstep of the Halliwell manor with severe amnesia, all he know is that his name is Chris Halliwell and he's 22. Just what is his link to the sisters...?
1. Chapter 1

**This story might be a little confusing for some, but the gist is**_ Chris has been in the past for two and a half months without his memory. All he know is his name **Chris Halliwell** and he's been pulled to both the Bay Mirror and the Temp Agency, now he's inevitably been drawn to P3 and the manor._

_So basically a lot of S6 never happened._

"I saw that guy again." Paige called as she walked into the manor, "I got a photo of him this time!"

Piper and Phoebe looked at her phone, "Oh I've seen him around the office…"

"I haven't seen him before." Piper mused, "Maybe he just needs the cash?"

There was knock at the door, Piper opened it, "Hello?"

"Um hi." The young man said nervously, "My name's Chris Halliwell," he paused at the look on the woman's face, "Mike at P3 said if I wanted a job I should come see you…"

When Piper didn't say anything Chris asked, "I do have the right address don't I? I've always sucked at getting places right."

"No, you have the right place." Piper said as she stared at him, "Come on in."

Chris walked in behind her and looked around confused; "Have I been here before?"

"No." Piper shook her head, "Why do you ask?"

"It feels like I have…you see I kinda lost my memory about a year ago I think, rather severe retrograde amnesia. All I know is my name and the fact I'm twenty-two."

"What about your family? Surely someone is missing you?"

"Well nobody came to the hospital." Chris shrugged, "So I guess I don't have anyone."

Paige and Phoebe walked in, "Piper you let our stalker in the house?"

Chris looked up, "Stalker?"

"Well you're always at the Temp agency or the Bay mirror."

"I work there." Chris reasoned, "I do what I can for extra cash."

"Girls," Piper said, "This is Chris, Chris Halliwell."

They all stared at him as Piper guided them into the kitchen.

"Did I grow a second head or something?" Chris joked nervously.

"Sorry." Phoebe said, "It's just…you look a lot like my sister Prue…and Piper."

"Oh lord…" Piper murmured, "He does."

Chris started to feel increasingly uncomfortable, "Um, Mrs Halliwell about that job?" he touched the island table and suddenly a rush of images flooded into his brain, as they stopped he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

Chris tried to find the words but was cut off by Phoebe, "Chris what did you see?"

Chris looked up and pointed to the being floating in the air, "Him!"

Piper flicked her hands and the darklighter didn't blow up she said, "Alright, Paige get out of here!"

"I can't orb." She said ducking behind a table as an arrow came flying at her.

Then the darklighter's attention turned to the young man leaning against the wall, aiming the crossbow at him he frowned as Chris' body slumped forward; behind him Chris reappeared and looked around for something to use against the creature. Spying the letter opener and with a precision he didn't know he had he threw it at him and the darklighter burst into flames.

Chris' spirit returned to his body, "What the hell?" He muttered as he opened his eyes.

"I think it's safe to say he's one of us." Piper mused.

"One of what?" Chris asked hesitantly.

"Witches."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"There's no such thing as magic." Chris said, backing away from the sisters, "You're all crazy."

"So how do you explain everything you just did?" Piper asked.

Chris looked at his hands and without even thinking it he said, "Where's Wyatt?"

"What?" Piper and her sisters asked in unison.

Chris' brow furrowed, "Who's Wyatt?"

Blue orbs descended into the kitchen to reveal Leo Wyatt. That was it, Chris turned and ran for the door.

"Paige, stop him."

She orbed out and back in front of him. "Chris just hear us out."

"What are-"

Piper walked into the hall, closely followed by Leo and Phoebe, "How did you know about my son?"

Chris whirred around, confusion evident in his eyes, "I don't understand? Who's your son?"

"Wyatt." Piper said.

Chris' brow creased in confusion, he reached deep into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and withdrew a small photo, he looked at the faces there then up at the sisters.

"Oh God." He murmured before he collapsed.

"Piper I don't under-" Leo was cut off as he looked at the unconscious young man sprawled on the floor, "He looks like you and Prue." He murmured, his gaze flicking over to his wife.

Paige looked at the photo that had fallen from his fingertips. They were all in it. She saw two little boys, one with dark hair, the other fair, and three little girls and two men she didn't recognise. Flicking it over she read, in children's scrawl: _Wy, Me, Mummy, Aunty Paige, Aunty Phoebe, Uncle Coop, Uncle Richard and Penny, Prue and Mellie._

Paige looked up, "He's family."

"What?" Piper shrieked, "Show me that!"

She looked at the photo, her eyes transfixed on the small boy with green eyes and dark hair smiling so innocently up at her. Turning the photo over she smiled nervously as she saw the word _Mummy._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Oh God, I'm his mother." Piper breathed, turning to Leo she said, "Our son…"

Leo scooped Chris into his arms and carried him to the couch, setting him down he marveled at how like Piper and…the sisters were saying Prue but it was something deeper… _Oh Christ_, Leo thought, _he looks like Patty._ (Stands to reason if he looks like a mix of the sisters he should look like her too right?)

Chris groaned, dark lashes parted to reveal two dazed green orbs, "What am I doing here?"

"You fainted." Leo said.

Chris frowned deeply, forcing himself up he said, "I should go."

"No." Piper pleaded, "Chris stay. We can help you regain your memories…"

Chris looked up, "Dr. Peterson said they should come back on their own in time." Chris said.

Paige was looking through the book of shadows, "I've got the spell."

The sisters started to read the spell, "Moments lost make witches wonder, demons plot or warlocks plunder, if this is not a prank-"

"No!" Chris shouted his hands pressed against his temples.

"Don't you want to know who you are?" Piper asked.

Chris looked up, eyes fearful, "It's been a year," he mumbled, "I've had flashes of happy things, and flashes of things so dark I wake up screaming. What if it's all dark. What if there's a reason for me not remembering?"

"But if you've traveled 22 years back in time there has to be a reason." Phoebe reasoned.

"I'm scared mum." Chris was rocking backward and forward, "Don't make me do this…"

Piper knelt down in front of him, "Chris look at me," frightned green orbs met concerned brown, she placed a hand on his cheek, "_Nobody_ is going to make you do anything you don't want too."

"I wanna know who I am… I do…"

"So trust me." She smiled, "I'll be right here for you. We all will."

Chris nodded hesitantly, "Okay."

"Moments lost make witches wonder, demons plot or warlocks plunder, if this is not a prank, help us fill in the blanks."

Chris had never screamed so loud in his life.


End file.
